User talk:KathleenSeidel
Hi, welcome to Flu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the State Health Departments page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 20:22, 27 April 2009 Log-in problems :Re: Thanks & Help - That's no problem. I've heard of quite a few people having problems recently. I've added the link to the United States page, which is linked to from the homepage twice. I don't think we've got room for every US-related article, nor multiple articles from every country. Whilst the US is certainly very relevant, I think that page is easy enough to find (and perhaps not what people go to the homepage to find, or come directly to us to find). Hope that makes sense? Gboyers talk 23:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've sent a message to some helpful Wikia staff, in an attempt to get some form of secure HTTPS login, if thats what seems to work for you elsewhere. I'll let you know if I get a reply. Gboyers talk 18:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Educational materials Hi, Kathleen. I've looked at your "ed" talk page. The tidiest way to split the material is with subpages: i.e. pages that have the same name plus a slash plus their own name. They automatically have a link back to their "basepage", and they can be linked to very easily with just an initial slash on the "basepage". I'll do one example then get myself something to eat and drink and come back to see how I can set more up if necessary. Separate language pages would be best, then they can be put into language categories, country categories, whatever. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Reducing native name use See http://flu.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Influenza_educational_materials#Those_pesky_non-Latin_URL.27s — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Languages Have a look at how the language/country categories are developing: Category:Albanian language. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Subpages See also Category:Educational materials, which you could keep open in another window for almost instant pasting as internal links. It may be the most compact display of the available subpages. I'm thinking I could subpage all of the remainder, even those without native language names; but I wonder if that would make your work easier or harder? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'm back As noted on your other talk page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) State of the wiki Hi, I'm just contacting a few of the active users to call your attention to Forum:State of the Wiki. Please spread the word to other active users or perhaps even through email if you know interested parties!----Jimbo Wales 16:10, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Info providers No comments from you on Category talk:Organizations? Please have a look (or another look) and add something. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi Kathleen. Thanks for your work here. You're now an admin. You can find help with the new tools in the . Angela (talk) 13:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I appreciate the expression of confidence. --KathleenSeidel 14:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I hope the new template can save you lots of time. It should save the rest of us time too. Edit it however you like. (KS would have been shorter but is probably required for Kansas.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much for the template, and for the first-in-a-lifetime observation that I have something in common with Kansas. I think I might have passed through it on a bus about thirty years ago. --KathleenSeidel 14:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) To change a page name, Move the page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :And thanks for the tip. I promise that someday I'll RTFM. --KathleenSeidel 14:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) More ducks It's the shooting season here too. I must seem like a slacker, but I've been busy with Genealogy Wikia all day. Goodnight. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:43, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Copy Afghanistan (This section may still be worth a look, but is is much improved on the talk page of each continent, which is a better reference when doing any work related to that continent.) Copy from its edit box, of course. Then click on any country links and paste, one at a time. You will usually need to change the second halves of the second line and the continent in the second category. And integrate with any existing material on pre-existent pages. The link under "Authorities" points you to the yet-to-be-created subpage and will be replaced with the subpage contents when there is or are some. Then or in batches later, do to Countries of the world or the continent list (whichever has the later version if they differ) what I did to the New Zealand row, copying the block of links into the country subpage. The stuff at the top of New Zealand/info is a non-urgent extra. Any changes should be made only to the country subpage, as soon as it is created and filled with the latest version. Then each of the column-three blocks in the multi-country versions can be replaced, at leisure (or sooner if amendments are desired), with : plus the country name dragged across or down to sit between the colon and the slash. I'm sorry I didn't think of this before you created the continent pages. I will try to do a few more but PC is a bit slow and/or Wikia is a bit slow, so I can't do them all tonight. PC and/or monitor might go on strike at any time, as they have recently. If you have problems and/or ideas for process improvement, email me or edit my talk page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) robo-greet heh!-- 02:08, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Info resources No more changes in "column 3" lists on the "Countries" or continents pages. (Unless you want to make unnecessary work.) See the continent talk pages for detailed instructions on how to get each country's links onto a subpage, displayed on three other pages but edited only on the subpage. Instructions are much the same as the above section "Copy Afghanistan", but I've made them clearer. I've created pages for all countries in Asia and the Americas, so they are easy places for you to start any subpage creation "necessitated" by edits to any col-3 cells and the initial production of the USA list. If we are lucky, some other volunteer may do some of the donkey-work. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Got it. I don't expect to be doing much editing in the next couple of days (except for perhaps adding a few more links to the language pages). Once I'm home and get back in gear, I'll follow the procedure you've established for the country pages. --KathleenSeidel 14:24, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::I should finish the continents so that you can concentrate on finding and formatting info links. Been putting most of my wiki time into Genealogy, which is on a steep learning curve since Semantic MediaWiki arrived. If you want a few minutes' diversion, check the fan mail: . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC)